


AVIVAL MYA ASTRALL

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf's love, Epopeya, F/F, Fantasy, Female love, M/M, Norse Mithogy, Songs, Stars, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaira es una joven Elfo que después de la perdida de sus padres dedica baladas a una estrella moribunda de la que cae profundamente enamorada.</p>
<p>[Yuri] Norse Mothology [OC]<br/>serie corta de Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AVIVAL MYA ASTRALL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend).



> Avival mya Astrall.
> 
>  
> 
> Al firmamento dedico mis canciones, para que las escuches, mi Estrella.
> 
> .
> 
> Jeannys Velásquez
> 
> AKA
> 
> Zoey Namine
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Para Jhonny Brito, María Godoy y Dianellis Berra.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> DESTINO JUVENIL Y INFANTIL, 2016.
> 
> Título original: Avival mya Astrall.
> 
> © Jeannys Velásquez.
> 
> Primera edición (Venezuela): Mayo de 2016
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No se permite la reproducción total o parcial de este libro ni su incorporación a un sistema informático, ni su transmisión en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, sea este electrónico, mecánico, por fotocopia, por grabación u otros métodos (A menos que sea de mano del autor[a]), sin el permiso previo y por escrito de los titulares del copyright.
> 
>  
> 
> Quisiera agradecer a mi novio Jhonny Brito, sé que has estado esperando esto ansioso ¡Aquí está, bebé, sé feliz! te adoro, corazón.
> 
> A las fantásticas autoras CeKirian de Ao3 y Brujipuh de Fanfiction, pues fueron una importante fuente de inspiración. A Nathan Larson por su bella canción Avival Pastoral. A la Luna por acompañarme en las noches y a las estrellas, por acompañarla a ella.
> 
> He de confesar que éste es el primer fanfic con personajes originales y de genero yuri, soy totalmente inexperta, espero que les guste.

Alégrate de la vida, porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas.

Henry Van Dyke

\------  
1

BEGYNNER

Hay una historia que viene desde el comienzo de los tiempos, cuando los nueve reinos aún no eran habitados, cuando la tierra era nuevecita, en aquellos bellos tiempos de paz cuando los hombres y las criaturas mágicas vivían como uno en total armonía, cuando los animales expresaban por medio del habla sus lamentos y temores, cuando las tímidas hadas jamás se escondían en las praderas.

En esos serenos tiempos existió una joven; no era humana, mucho menos una deidad, esa joven era un princesa Elfo.

Era hija de un matrimonio prohibido del príncipe Kýralagard de Nilfheim, reino de los elfos idólatras de la niebla eterna y Zoév, heredero al trono de Alfheim, reino de los elfos adoradores de la luz suprema. Ambos considerados traidores y exiliados de sus pueblos por el pecado de enamorarse de la raza enemiga.

Una joven ninfa eterna proveniente de cuna dorada nacida en la tierra de los hombres, donde sus padres renunciaron a todo lujo y comenzaron una apacible vida en el vientre de la montaña Nutanyem, la más alta de Midgard, junto a su niña.

Aun a costa de las miradas curiosas de las hadas y las despreciativas de aquellos que antes consideraron familia.

\--------------

2

MORTEM L'AGORE

La joven princesita recuerda con melancolía y ansiedad aquel día donde su madre se despidió para siempre de ella. Recuerda entre amargas lágrimas como la sostuvo entre sus nacarinos brazos, siempre cálidos y rebosantes de seguridad y sincero amor, recuerda su largo cabello del color de la más pura nieve haciéndole cosquillas en los hombros mientras la abrazaba y sus cansados ojos de oro viéndola con todo el cariño del universo. Recuerda con triste anhelo y afligidos sollozos como besó sus humedecidas mejillas y cantó para ella como lo hacía cuando apenas podía caminar sola, su voz ronca y cansada, y la joven acompañó a su madre en la canción, solo para que no se esforzara de más.

Recuerda a su padre conteniendo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su cónyuge en aquella cama cálida forrada de lino y seda.

—Mortem L'Agore, Kaira.

También recuerda la adorable sonrisa que obtuvo por respuesta cuando preguntó que significaban esas palabras. Poco después su madre cerró los párpados para descansar los ojos… Jamás los volvió abrir.

Fue cuando su padre, años después, falleció entre su brazos, víctima de la depresión por perder a su pareja, que finalmente supo que Mortem L'Agore significaba "Te veo detrás de la muerte" en el idioma de las Nornas.

\-----------------------  
3

FIRMAMENTO.

Parte 1.

 

—¿Se siente bien, mi Mayora?—El timbre de preocupación era tan perceptible.

—¿Porqué hace esa pregunta, mi lucero? ¿Qué hay de diferente en mí?

—Es su luz, mi Mayora. No es tan fuerte como antes. ¿Está segura que no se siente mal?

—Estoy bien, mi lucero. Puedes dejar de tener preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Pero…

La suave voz del astro y su calmada sonrisa relajó su preocupación—No te preocupes, lucero. Es solo agotamiento. Ahora ve con tus hermanas, la noche se acerca ya, nosotras debemos comenzar a brillar.

—Sí, mi Mayora. Me retiro.

—Adiós, mi lucero.  
\---------------------------------

4

NORYQUA

Kaira, princesa híbrida de dos reinos enemigos, hija de Kýralagard y Zoév. A sus casi trescientos años ya era huérfana, aun sin llegar a ser una adulta ya había sufrido el letargo de la soledad.

Arropada por oscuros sentimientos, muchas veces se disculpó bañada en llanto por culpar a sus padres, por abandonarla, por dejarla sola.

Y aunque sus padres le dejaron oro y joyas que pudiese canjear con facilidad por mantas y comida, la muchacha se dedicó a la agricultura.

Sus frutas y verduras las vendía en Noryqua, un pueblito que quedaba a los pies de Nutanyem, era un pueblito silvestre rodeado de un bosque, las casitas de madera de hombres y animales adornaban los alrededores y en su centro la alegre zona comercial, donde Sir. Salome, un oso ya entrado en años ofrecía entre gritos alegres que llamaban la atención sus salmones frescos, Madame Grenouille vendía sus mantas de lino mientras charlaba alegremente con las doñas del vecindario y donde los gemelos Vulkd y Valdr entonaban y bailaban canciones sobre batallas antiguas de dioses.

\----------------------------------  
5

FIRMAMENTO

Parte 2.

—¿Qué le ocurre a nuestra Mayora?

Los luceros se agruparon, preocupados—No lo sé. Lo único que me ha dicho es que está agotada.

—¿Tan solo eso?—Susurraron nerviosas las estrellitas.

—Sí, solo eso.

—Ojalá nuestra Mayora no tenga nada.

—Recuerda, mi lucero, que nuestra Mayora vive desde el comienzo de los tiempos. La vejez se acerca y con ella la muerte.  
\-------------------------

6

MELLDOLÝ

Deprimida por la muerte de sus padres, Kaira había encontrado un callado consuelo al observar por las noches el firmamento. Observaba embelesada, hasta la madrugada los pocos astros que iluminaban al cielo nocturno, y poco a poco se perdía entre sus pensamientos.

Una de esas frías noches un destello único en el cielo atrajo toda la atención de la elfo y se conmovió cuando observó la luz de un astro titilar.

Y así, con el viento susurrando canciones en su oído, la joven elfo cayó perdidamente enamorada de una estrella.

Y solo a ella le dedicó cada una de sus canciones.  
\-----------------------------

7

FIRMAMENTO

Parte 3.

—Canta tan lindo—El embelesado lucero canturreó alargando la vocal de la segunda palabra.

—Es verdad.

—¿A quién le dedicará tan bellas canciones?

—A mi me parece que se las dedica a nuestra Mayora.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Qué envidia!

—Al parecer tiene una admiradora, Mayora ¿Qué le parece?

El silencio fue su respuesta.  
\--------------------------------

8

ASTRALL

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la soledad comenzó a ser parte de su vida; Kaira, pasaba sus días en el pueblo hablando con lorinya, la nieta de Madame Granouille, hablándole sobre lo hermosa que era su estrella y de cuan enamorada estaba de ella. Los pueblerinos de Noryqua desaprobaban este comportamiento, llegando a burlarse de la joven Elfo solo por creer que su enamoramiento con la estrella era absurdo.

Las estrellas eran consideradas guardianas, testigos de la creación de los nueve reinos, deidades que cuidaban y vigilaban. Eternas, inalcanzables e intocables.

Era una perfecta tontería y una falta de respeto que una niña afirmara estar enamorada de una.

Las burlas y los señalamientos de parte de los pueblerinos jamás afectaron a la princesa híbrida, sin embargo, dejó de frecuentar el pueblo como en tiempos de antaño.

Así que, pérdida en la soledad de su montaña en las frías noches de primavera se encerró en su mundo y cantó todas las noches baladas a aquella estrella tan brillante que coronaba el oscuro océano sobre ella, plagado de pequeñas luciérnagas asidas entre sus olas, recostada en su cama de verde césped.

Fue a los principios de verano que todo cambió.

Era una noche normal, con la llegada del verano Kaira ya no tenía que colocarse sobre su quitón un himatión, ahora sus hombros delgados eras rosados por su largo cabello azabache. Iba de camino al manantial a un par de metros de la cabaña que era su hogar, allí todas las noches, acompañada de su ocarina, perdida en sí misma, mientras se dirigía a su lugar favorito un fuerte destello le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué…?

Asustada, dirigió su vista al frente y anonadada vio como una esfera de luz blanquecina y toques dorados impactaba con desmesurada fuerza contra el suelo del amplio claro de Nutanyem, la tierra alrededor tembló y ella misma perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Por todos los dioses!

No pudo contener el chillido de miedo que dio al observar el pequeño cráter que había dejado aquella esfera de luz al impactar contra el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón palpitada con extrema rapidez, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, observaron nerviosos como la luz prevalecía desde el fondo de aquel agujero.

Insegura y temblando como un bebé se acercó hasta el lugar de los hechos y se asomó con desasosiego.

—¿H-hay…—Sus temblorosos labios apenas y pudieron pronunciar palabra—¿Hay alguien allí?

Gritó asustada y trató de esconderse cuando aquella esfera luminosa, emergió desde el fondo del cráter. Era del tamaño de una calabaza y estaba cubierta por un espeso fuego blanco que emitía una poderosa luz cegadora. La esfera flotó hasta posicionarse en frente de ella y brilló tanto que Kaira tuvo que cerrar sus enormes orbes carmesí. Al abrirlos, ya no había una esfera luminosa… Ahora había otra persona flotando enfrente de ella, de luminosa y nacarina piel blanca, de largo cabello que parecía flotar por su cuenta, que comenzaba siendo del mismo color de su piel para terminar de un bello azul oscuro plagado de luminosos puntos brillantes como diamantes, era como ver un pedacito de firmamento. Sus ojos eran otra cosa, brillaban como nunca de color blanco, carente de iris o pupilas. Todo ese ser era brillante, cálido y bello.

Kaira no sabía qué hacer, había quedado pegada a la tierra al ver semejante imagen. Embelesada por la belleza de lo que ella perjuraba era una deidad.

No estaba tan equivocada.

—¿Quién eres?—Susurraron sus labios, nerviosos y asustados.

Sinceramente jamás espero una respuesta, aquel ser había permanecido observándole en silencio, durante ese tiempo Kaira se dio de cuenta que aquel ser había adoptado una apariencia muy similar a la suya. Exceptuando color de piel, cabello y altura, Kaira era mucho más alta que aquel ser.

Por eso, cuando recibió respuesta casi se va al suelo del susto.

—Soy a quien le has estado regalando las serenatas, a quien le has regalado un pedazo de tu corazón, yo… yo soy aquella estrella de la cual estas enamorada.

Aquella respuesta la había dejado estupefacta, rápidamente observó al oscuro cielo sin poder creerlo y cuando no vio allí a su lucero, casi se cae, emocionada y balbuceando palabras inentendibles volteó hacia el ser impotente parado enfrente de ella y finalmente pudo articular algo entendible.

—Tu… ah... ahh... tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?—Quiso golpearse por haber tartamudeado tanto.

La estrella pareció dubitativa antes de responder, sus ojos ya no eran del todo blancos ahora podía ver un iris de suave color miel. Sin embargo la seriedad permanecía en sus rasgos y antes de contestar su vista se perdió en el agua cristalina del lago.

—He tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de mi vida. No podría afirmar tener uno propio, queda en tu criterio elegirme uno, si eso deseas.

Kaira entrecerró sus ojos, confundida.

—¿Cómo es eso de que has tenido muchos nombres?

La estrella suspiró.

—He vivido milenios, yo fui y soy una de las principales testigo de la creación de sus mundos, he visto a miles de criaturas nacer y morir, los más interesados en mí o mis hermanas menores nos bautizaban.

—¿Porqué decidiste bajar y venir a mí?

La estrella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en su nuevo rostro—Hace siglos que nadie me dedicaba serenatas tan bellas.

Kaira le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te quedarás?—Preguntó ilusionada, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón palpitando emocionado

—Para algo vine.  
\-------------------------------------

9

LÝVE AMB DÝE

Y así pasaron juntas la segunda y tercera estaciones del año, acompañada la una de la otra, su relación era fresca y unidas. Felices, entre abrazos, mimos y besos. Rieron al pasear por todo Nutanyem, usando ropas de verano.

Kaira le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre cultivar plantas y vivir en la tierra, Zoey, como la había bautizado en recuerdo de su madre, en cambio le contó historias bellísimas con esa voz de terciopelo.

Vendieron juntas frutos y verduras en Noryqua, y todos los pueblerinos quedaron con la boca más que abierta cuando vieron a la hija de Kýralagard de la mano con la estrella más bella que reinaba en el firmamento.

Dicen que los animales perdieron el habla de la sorpresa.

Vivieron felices y enamoradas, cantando juntas todas las noches.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando llegó el invierno.

Zoey estaba cada vez más débil, pero trataba de evitar a toda costa que la azabache lo notara.

Su muerte estaba cerca…

Pero aunque trató de impedir que su pareja lo supiera Kaira estaba totalmente consciente de esto, y aunque estaba preocupada por la estrella esperó a que esta misma le dijera lo que le ocurría. Así fue como se encerró a sí misma en su mundo perfecto, sin enterarse de lo cerca que estaba la desgracia.

—Estoy muriendo, Kaira—Los ojos rojos como la sangre seca de la azabache Elfo se abrieron de par en par ante esta respuesta.

—¿Qué?

La estrella gimoteó mientras escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos, ambas estaban sentadas en aquel claro donde se conocieron, la cabeza de la híbrida sobre el regazo de la estrella, con el inmaculado blanco de la nieve debajo de ellas.

—Soy una estrella, mi lucero. Mi vida es larga, pero no eterna, y ya está por concluir.

La pelinegra sollozó mientras se incorporaba y abrazaba al astro protectoramente.

—¿Por qué?—Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Mi luz no se extinguirá, sin embargo ésta volverá al firmamento vuelta fragmentos de mí, sin embargo yo… yo… ya no estaré.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que llegue el verano.

Los días, aunque melancólicos jamás fueron del todo tristes, la joven elfo y la estrella siguieron amándose y dándose felicidad por los meses restantes, riéndose, queriéndose.

La estrella estaba cada día más agotada y débil, más apagada y sombría.

No fue sino hasta la tercera noche de verano que la estrella le pidió a la azabache salir al mismo claro donde se conocieron. Recostada la estrella sobre el pecho de la elfo, observó melancólica a su antiguo hogar, sabiendo que su fin

—Q-Quiero… —Le costaba respirar—Quiero que sepas que siempre a-adoré como cantas, m-mis he-erma-anas siempre me piropeaban cu-a-ando me dedicabas tus canciones.

—Zoey, no hables, no te esfuerces. —Susurró entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba el pedacito de cielo que la estrella poseía por cabello.

Kaira se sentía impotente, lo había perdido todo ya y ahora que tenía este pedacito de luz ¿También se lo quitaban? ¡¿Qué tenían las Nornas en contra de ella?!

—No puedo mantener ya esta forma, mi lucero… Estoy muy débil…

—Zoey…

— Mi lucero—Su respiración era cada vez mas errática—Te amo, mucho, ¿vale? Quiero que te cuides. Y sobre todo que cuides a mis hijas…

—¿A tus… qué? No, por favor ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

— Mortem L'agore, Kaira.

La estrella comenzó a brillar de una forma cegadora y de pronto Kaira dejó de sentir al astro sobre su pecho, en cambió lo que vio la dejó pasmada, Zoey había vuelto a ser aquella esfera que había visto la primera vez que se conocieron.

Poco a poco el astro nadó de los brazos de la elfo hacía el cielo, cuando estuvo a un altura considerada comenzó a emitir una luz potente que hizo que la azabache escondiera sus ojos detrás de su antebrazo y luego un estallido estruendoso se escuchó en todo Nutanyem, acompañado de un potente luz que recorrió los páramos de la imponente montaña.

Kaira rompió a llorar a saberse sola una vez más, escondida hecha un ovillo en sí misma. Cuando el suelo debajo de ella fue iluminado fue que levantó su llorosa vista y anonadada observó no una sino miles de diminutos astros que subían hacia el firmamento que susurraban alegres canciones en su ascenso.

—¿Qué…?

—Sobre todo cuida a mis hijas…

—¿Ellas son…?

—Te amo, Kaira.  
\-------------------------------------

EPILOGO

BESKYTTENDE

Kaira se había vuelto la protectora de las hijas de Zoey, siempre velando por ellas desde Nutanyem.

Sí había algo que a la elfo le gustaba, era salir por las noches a aquel manantial donde conoció al astro y dedicarle canciones a las hijas de quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, también le fascinaba contarles aquellas historias que Zoey le relataba a ella cuando era más joven.

Velando siempre por la nueva vida de su astro.

**Author's Note:**

> ROSARIO
> 
> *Avival mya Astrall: La nueva vida de mi astro.
> 
> *Astrall: Estrella, Astro.
> 
> *Nueve mundos: En la mitología nórdica, Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Nilfheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jötunheim.
> 
> *Begynner: Del noruego, Comienzo.
> 
> *Mortem L'agore: Te veo detrás de la muerte.
> 
> *Mellodý: Melodía. *Lýve amb Dýe: Vivir y Morir.
> 
> *Beskyttende: Del noruego, Protectora.
> 
> *Las Nornas: Son las tres tejedoras del destino, siempre sentadas a las raíces de Yggdrasil.
> 
> *Quitón e himatión: Vestimenta griega.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
